Scorpio Turret
:"I love this damn thing!" :"Its like having another soldier on the field!" :"Efficient and effective!" :— Roland upon killing an enemy with the turret. The Scorpio Turret is an automated sentry gun deployed by Roland's Action Skill. In addition to firing on enemies it also has a shield which can provide cover. The Scorpio Turret can also be upgraded by skill points to heal, resupply ammo and shoot rockets. It has a duration of a 20 seconds and an initial cooldown of 100 seconds. Skills that affect the Scorpio Turret Infantry Tree *Sentry - Increases Scorpio Turret damage. +7% Scorpio Turret damage at start; an additional +7% for each skill point increase. *Refire - Shooting an enemy reduces the Cooldown of your Scorpio Turret. This effect can only occur every two seconds (meaning two second interval after hitting the first enemy). Starts off with 1 second in reduction per hit. *Guided Missile – Your Scorpio Turret launches guided missiles in addition to using its regular gun. Starts off with your turret shooting a missile after every 8 seconds. Support Tree *Stockpile – Players near the Scorpio Turret regenerate ammo for the weapon currently in their hands. Starts off with +1 Ammo Regeneration Rate. *Barrage – Increases the number of shots your Scorpio Turret fires in each burst. Starts off with +1 Shots fired per burst. *Deploy - Reduces the cooldown for your Turret. Starts off with a reduction of +20%. *Supply Drop – The Turret periodically fires out supply pickups to resupply players. Pickups come out every 7 seconds for the initial skill upgrade. Medic Tree *Aid Station – Allies near Scorpio turret regenerate health. Regenerates +1% health per second. *Revive – The Scorpio Turret has a chance to instantly revive nearby crippled friends when deployed. Starts with +14% Revival Chance. Cooldown The cooldown for the Scorpio Turret works a bit differently than that of other skills. To deploy the Scorpio Turret, Roland must have first accumulated a total of 100 Ability Points. The character naturally replenishes Ability Points at a rate of 1 point per second. While the Scorpio Turret is deployed, the regeneration rate is reduced by 1. While it may look like the Scorpio Turret Ability does not recharge when it is deployed, this is false. It recharges, albeit slower. With no upgrades, its recharge speed is null. The regeneration rate of these ability points can be increased: *Deploy: Increases regeneration rate by 0.2 points per second per level, permanently. **Roughly equivalent to recharging 20% faster. *Refire: When hitting an enemy with a bullet, increases regeneration rate by 0.5 points per second per level, for a duration of 2 seconds. **Roughly equivalent to a 1s cooldown, every 2 seconds. The 100-second cooldown does not begin until the Scorpio Turret leaves the battlefield, meaning that the Scorpio Turret often has a delay of 120 seconds between each activation. If the Scorpio Turret is destroyed before its 20-second lifespan finishes, the total delay is decreased accordingly. The Deploy skill decreases the cooldown time, but also causes the cooldown to begin as soon as the Scorpio Turret is activated (albeit at a slower rate than when it deactivates). Because of this, the practical cooldown time (120 seconds) is properly reduced as Deploy gains ranks. Notes *The Scorpio Turret takes 2–3 seconds to activate after being deployed, after which it shoots nearby enemies with 5 round bursts until its timer ends. At optimal conditions it can generally fire seven bursts in its lifetime. *Deploying a Scorpio Turret interrupts the throwing Grenade animation. Because the actual Grenade is thrown at the very beginning of the throw animation, it is a very efficient technique to always throw a grenade a split second before throwing the Scorpio Turret. A further enhancement to this technique is throwing a contact/rubberized Grenade, which will keep opponents stunned during the Scorpio Turret deployment. *Every kill done while the skill is active counts as kill for the Action Skill Kill Challenges and kills done by the turret itself also count towards the Sniper Rifle Kill Challenges. *Lance Engineers can also drop Scorpio Turrets. The shield wings of these Scorpio Turrets are red in colour and the turrets themselves are basic in function, lacking the various skill upgrades that the soldier's turret can bring to bear. *The Scorpio Turret's shields can be taken down by sustained enemy fire. If this occurs the turret will still fire, but no longer provide cover to hide behind. The turret itself presents a small target, and has a huge amount of health, so it seldom gets destroyed before 20 seconds are up. *The Scorpio Turret can be used as a decoy. By deploying the turret, running ahead of it and past the enemy, elusive critical hit locations can be exposed to either the character or the turret. The enemy may sometimes be confused over which target to attack and will sometimes waver between the two. *In Borderlands 2, in both missions that Roland participates, he will deploy his Scorpio Turret during combat. The turret received heavy modification, such as being deployed as a grenade and can land further from Roland, fire energy balls instead of regular bullets, can now rotate 360 degrees, and explode upon expiring. It has Aid Station (healing) and Stockpile (ammo replenishing) ability from Borderlands, but without other upgrades. **The Scorpio Turret's action is similar to Hyperion Commandos' turrets, with additional cover, healing, and ammo replenishing ability. fr:Tourelle Scorpio ru:Турель Скорпион uk:Турель Скорпіон Category:Turrets